


Pictures of You

by so_alourrying



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_alourrying/pseuds/so_alourrying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis heads off to university in America without Harry, he promises to send pictures to keep his boyfriend informed and entertained. Obscene amounts of fluff. Like, I'm embarrassed. Inspired by this photoset of Louis: http://harrytomlinslays.tumblr.com/post/65213608819</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures of You

**Author's Note:**

> Helpful hint: It makes more sense with the photoset from the description handy/easily accessible.
> 
> This is my first story regarding AO3, One Direction, and any sort of sexual manner. Sorry if it sucks.
> 
> P.S. I'm from America, so please forgive any major mistakes in reference to anything European!

Harry peppered kisses all over Louis’ jaw. 

“This isn’t goodbye, love. You know that. I’ll be back before you know it!” Louis managed before pulling Harry off of him. He would never tell that he needed to hear it out loud as much as Harry did.

This was going to be hard. Four months: The longest they’d been apart since they’d met in Harry's Year 10, at a concert for The Script. From the moment they locked eyes, everything just seemed to fall into place as they slowly fell into each other. But now, two years later, it all came to the test.

Louis had gotten into a prestigious university in America, and Harry wasn’t about to let his boyfriend give up the opportunity just for him. He’d practically sent in Louis’ acceptance for him. He saw a future in them, and that didn’t include Louis regretting passing up a chance at making it. 

“Right,” Harry said with finality. “And we’ll talk all of the time. And you’ll send me pictures?”

“Of course,” Louis said, losing the last syllable in a kiss to Harry’s temple.

“Okay,” Harry responded. He tried to be brave and give Louis a smile. He wasn’t fooling anybody, but Louis loved him for trying. 

“Love you, Hazza.” One last kiss and then a door closed.

_From Harry:_

_Miss you already. xx._

Louis smiled at his phone. He was the luckiest boy in the world.

* * *

**Picture #1**

“What are you wearing?” Harry said idly into his cell phone. 

“ ** _Haz_** _!_ This is NOT the time for that!” Louis all but whispered.

Harry stifled a laugh. “I meant what are you wearing _to orientation_? Silly goose.”

“Well, first of all, I am not a goose. But hold on, I’ll send you a picture.” Louis scrolled through his photolog as he was walking through the brisk wind to the meeting spot. He was about 20 minutes early and filled with nerves. “I already sent one to my mom.”

Harry waited until his phone buzzed and looked at the picture. “I miss you, Lou.” He stared at his boyfriend’s smiling face as he said it with adoration spilling from his mouth.

“I miss you, too, Harry. I’ll speak to you later. There’s someone coming. Love you.” He shut the phone with a sigh. This was much harder than he’d anticipated, and it’d only been a few days. He looked up as another boy approached.

“Hi, I’m Liam.” 

* * *

**Picture #2**

Louis later found out that Liam was his roommate. Relieved that he didn’t have to live with a murderer or homophobe, he settled into the first few days at uni nicely. He kept up with his family, and had a never-ending conversation with Harry.

_From Harry:_

_Smile, bug. It looks good on you! Ready for your first day of class? xx._

_From Louis:_

_Just for you! xxxxxxx._

Louis attached the picture of his “first day” outfit. He wished he had Harry’s hand to hold whilst roaming through campus.

* * *

**Picture #3**  

“You’re rushing a fraternity?!” Harry exclaimed into his phone.

He was staring at the latest picture Louis had sent him.

“Yeah, I figured it’d help me find some sort of communal purpose…or something,” Louis replied coolly.

Harry was apprehensive. All he’d heard about frats was naked people and alcohol and sex. He trusted Louis completely, but with Louis looking like _that_ , he didn’t trust anybody else. Harry shuddered.

“Okay. Well, if it’s something that you want to do, then I support you. Just don’t let any of your new brothers jump you the way I do.” Louis could just sense Harry’s wink punctuating the sentence.

He rolled his eyes. “Of course, babe. I have to get in first, though…” Nerves distinct in his tone.

“You will,” Harry said confidently. Louis shined and anyone who couldn’t see that didn’t deserve his light.

Louis smiled. He wished Harry was there to run a comforting hand on his back, like he knew he would.

“Good luck, love. You shine like the light from the sun.”

* * *

  **Picture #4**

“How can it be that it’s already your bid day? Lou, I knew you’d do this! I’m so proud of you, love!” Harry was blissed out. All jealousy aside, Louis has really excelled at this whole uni thing, he thinks. “You look hot, by the way. Bring those red pants home over your Christmas break…they’re very…festive…”

“You got it, babe.” Louis chuckled. “And thank you. I miss you so much, Hazza. Wish you were here.” 

“Me too, bug. Only…” Louis could hear rustling across the phone line. “58 more days, though! We’re nearly halfway there!” Harry tried to sound enthusiastic. Though the number marked on his mirror got smaller each day, 58 days seemed like such a long time.

“Right. Right.” Louis tried. He was trying. Uni was great, and America was always an adventure, but he felt a Harry-shaped hole in his heart.

58 days. He could do this.

* * *

**Picture #5**

_From Louis:_

_My first snow day in America! People are bugging out! Wish you were here for eskimo kisses and hot tea. xx._

_From Harry:_

_…But Baby, it’s cold outside. xxxxx._

Louis smiled as the memory of them singing the classical Christmas duet with each other last holiday season swam into his mind. It was only October, but Louis appreciated Harry’s attempt and found it still felt fitting. He missed watching Harry’s slender fingers glide across the keys of the Tomlinson family piano, as they crooned cheesily to each other with only the snowfall and kettle as witness.

He couldn’t wait for the holidays this year. He’d heard that distance made the heart grown fonder, and he knew that that was true for him with Harry. He would remember to savor each kiss, each smile, each blink. He loved that curly-headed boy, and wasn’t soon going to let him go.

* * *

**Picture #6**

“Liam got you into WHAT?!” Harry asked a little too loudly, walking through the halls of his school.

“Some sort of meet and greet thing with the Manchester United football team,” Louis said, breathlessly. He still couldn’t believe it himself. “I guess footie isn’t that big of a deal in America, so his dad was able to pull some strings…”

Harry was bewildered, and he wasn’t even on the receiving end of this experience. “Wow. Lou. Just promise you’ll think of me when you jump Robin van Persie?” He was only half-joking.

Louis laughed audibly. “Think of who...?” He playfully jabbed at Harry.

“Hey!!” Harry feigned hurt.

“Only teasing, love. He may be a great forward, but you’re the only one who’s allowed to score in my book.”

“That may just be the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me, Tommo. Care to prove it?” Louis could just feel Harry wiggling his eyebrows at him through the receiver.

“Erm…How many days to we have left?” Louis asked, breath hitched. When did these pants get so tight?

“46, and don’t you forget it. Love you, Lou, and have a great time. Call me tonight.” And with a kiss to the air, his hang-up was sealed. 

* * *

**Picture #7**  

“What do you think?” Louis asked nervously.

Harry stared down at the picture he’d just received. Breath caught in his throat. “You look lovely, Lou. Absolutely dashing. First mixer, huh? All this frat terminology has got me twisted. What does that entail again?”

Louis snickered. “Nothing to be nervous over, Hazza, just an event with one of the sororities on campus. I think I can handle my own with a few spirited girls.”

“As if that makes me feel better! You’re wearing a formal jumper and you have a British accent! They’d be absolutely mad if they weren’t throwing themselves at the bat of your luxuriously long eyelashes!!” It all came out in a huff.

Louis laughed, fully this time. “Harry. I love you. I promise, I won’t even blink if it keeps you from a tizzy!”

Harry sighed. “Fine. You can blink. But if they touch you, you’re answering to me.”

“I like the sound of that. Is that a promise?”

“Count on it. G’night, love.”

Both hung up with a smile. 

* * *

**Picture #8**  

_From Louis:_

_Look what I got! For the holidays! xx._

_From Harry:_

_Call me._

“Harry, is something wrong??” Louis was expecting the worst. Harry wasn’t one to text so seriously.

“’M fine. Just…Uh…Talk to me. More.” Harry struggled with his words, and Louis recognized his tone of voice instantly.

“Haz. How on earth are you turned on by a holiday jumpsuit?”

“It’s not the jumpsuit. Or maybe it is. Or your eyes. So fierce. Or, ugh, um, what’s underneath…” Louis heard rustling on the line.

Louis moaned as he slid his own hand into the jumpsuit, and down. “Harry…” The distance had made him rugged.

“How do we, um…? Lou, you’re so hot. I’m grasping you…hard….” Harry tried, apprehensively. After all this time they’d been going it alone, they’d never tried real phone sex.

“Yeah, yeah. I feel you…I’m kissing around your neck, and sucking your pulse point until it’s blue.” Louis felt satisfactory when he heard Harry moan into the phone. “I, unzipped the jumpsuit…I’m sliding it off…”

“No!” Louis jumped at Harry’s yell. “Keep it on. So hot.”

“Ugh, Haz, I need you. Right there.” Louis murmured as he continued to touch himself.

“I’ve got you, Lou. I’ve got you.” Harry’s voice was rough, and just the sound of it enhanced Louis’ familiar tugs on his own self greatly, compared to his imagination.

“Harry…I’m, uh, I’m…close.” Why had they not done this ages ago? Louis could only imagine what it would be like their first time back together. Things wouldn’t last very long, he supposed. Just that image alone, being there with Harry, was enough to spill him over the edge, chanting his name.

Harry’s breath became slow as he listened to Louis come, and soon he was following, making “Oh, Louis” his personal mantra.

After a comfortable, breathy silence, Louis said “Right then. We’ll be doing that more often.”

“And you’ll be bringing home that jumpsuit for Christmas. No need for wrapping. I’ve got that part covered…”

Louis laughed at his innuendo. They fell asleep talking that night. 

* * *

 

_From Harry:_

_Nearly less than a month until Christmas. We can do this. Will be missing those nifty hands of yours on me when at the school dance next week. All my love. xx._

Louis felt a more prominent hole in his chest, despite being properly satisfied the night before. He missed Harry. He didn’t know if he could last doing this much longer. He felt terrible. He was having a rough time adjusting without Harry, and he felt that he was holding his younger boyfriend back from the high school days that he enjoyed so much. He recalled his own Lower Six dance with Harry, and it had been a blast; even led to his first ever blowjob--a night to remember, to say the least. He didn’t’ want to give up, but Harry deserved happiness. Harry deserved it all.

* * *

 

_From Harry:_

_Love you, Lou. Haven’t heard from you in a day or so. Hope everything is going alright. Thinking of ya, xx._

_From Louis:_

_Sorry mate, been busy. Catch up soon._

Harry didn’t know why, but he felt nervous.

 

* * *

 

“Please pick up,” Harry muttered to himself as he tried to tie his tie unsuccessfully while holding the phone. He still hadn’t heard from Louis, and the butterflies of nerves in his stomach had turned to dragonflies. They’d gotten so far. Why would Louis sacrifice it all now?

“Hello?” Harry sighed a breath he didn’t know he was holding. This had been his third attempt to call that day. 

“Louis,” He started off into his cell phone. “Are you okay?” He was terrified of the answer.

“Yeah, yeah!” Louis said as brightly as he could manage. “Just been trying to sort things out, s’all.”

“Oh…” Harry wasn’t sure how to take that. “What things?”

“I don’t know…My outfit I guess. I don’t know what to wear…”

“…What?” Harry asked in disbelief. Was he serious? “Louis, I’ve been going mad. What is wrong?”

“What? Sorry didn’t catch that. I just shot you a text with the picture, though. What do you think?”

Louis sounded distracted, and Harry was getting frustrated. He quickly opened up the picture. “Louis, I’ve seen this one before. It’s from your orientation.” Harry gritted his teeth.

“Oh, oops.” Louis said, as there was a knock on Harry’s door. He got up in a huff, expecting to grab his laundry from his mum, and get to the bottom of all of this.

“I guess I sent you the wrong one.” 

Harry dropped his phone.

In front of him was Louis, in the flesh. He couldn’t breathe.

Louis had a wide smile on his face, as he watched Harry slowly piece together the bits of reality. Louis was there. In his house. In a suit, no less.

It took him a few seconds, but as soon as this was noted and logged in Harry’s brain, he was on Louis. Kisses upon every inch of his face.

Louis laughed, and hugged Harry, breathing him in. He’d missed that smell. He took a step back, eyes twinkling, and took in Harry’s dimples, thumbing over them softly. Soon their mouths collided properly. Only to be broken apart (just slightly) by Harry’s realization. 

“Wait, but you’re not supposed to be home until Christmas!! Not that I’m complaining, but what are you doing here?”

Louis kissed him chastely before answering, “Well, I just missed you so much, and it turns out, those trusty Americans give a whole week off to celebrate some barbaric kind of holiday about turkeys or something…And who was I to break the tradition of us being killer on the floor at the Lower Six dance?” 

Harry stared at him in awe, still not fully believing in the reality of the situation. “Pinch me,” He said quietly.

“Gladly,” Louis smirked, and grabbed his bum, laughing at the shocked squeal Harry emitted.

“How long do we have?” Harry almost hated himself for asking, wishing this would last forever.

“You have me until Sunday.” Louis said, mentally patting himself on the back for finagling a week trip, mid-term.

“Until Sunday,” Harry repeated, beaming. Louis melted a bit at those dimples.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” He started, reaching into his breast pocket. He lifted out a salmon-colored boutonnière and pinned it with ease to Harry’s chest, while simultaneously pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

Harry’s heart skipped a beat. He took out his phone, and Louis caught a glimpse of himself in the holiday jumpsuit on the background. (Louis silently thanked himself for bringing that with him for later that week…or night.) Harry flipped to the camera mode and turned the lens towards them. He brilliantly captured Louis in a kiss and the flash went off just at the right time.

Louis turned to face his boyfriend, lacing their fingers together between their chests. “A picture’s worth a thousands words, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Harry said warmly. “But you’re worth more.”

Before Louis could even let the mildly disgusted groan escape his lips, Harry had tackled him to the bed in a kiss.

“So much more.”

xx.

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST became obsessed with the Lourry/Larry Stylinson fandom, so if you'd like to befriend me on Tumblr, so I can find people to flail with, please do!! (harrytomlinslays.tumblr.com) Seriously, I have no friends...
> 
> Props if anyone caught the Lizzie McGuire Movie reference! x.
> 
> P.S. If anyone knows the source of the photoset, please tell me! I'd love to give the creator credit!!
> 
> Thank you for all of the support!! xx.


End file.
